


Небо Италии. Lethe

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Dark Tranquillityфлешмоб "Убей Десятого, Тсунаеши Саваду"





	1. Небо Италии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> флешмоб "Убей Десятого, Тсунаеши Саваду"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Tranquillity - The Mind's Eye  
> Ведута - жанр европейской живописи, особенно популярный в Венеции XVIII века. Представляет собой картину, рисунок или гравюру с детальным изображением повседневного городского пейзажа  
> Ведута - жанр европейской живописи, особенно популярный в Венеции XVIII века. Представляет собой картину, рисунок или гравюру с детальным изображением повседневного городского пейзажа

***

 

Небо над Италией высокое и почти безоблачное, точно такое же, как над Испанией или Норвегией, в те редкие солнечные дни, когда над Бергеном не льют дожди.  
О Небе, оставшемся в далекой Японии, вспоминать совсем не хочется.  
Как и обо всех остальных мистико-символических атрибутах Дождя, Тумана, или Грозы.  
Гокудера прикуривает сигарету и бездумно запрокидывает голову, обращаясь лицом к такому далекому сейчас небу.  
Исчезающая в бездонной синеве бестелесная струйка сигаретного дыма с микроскопической долей вероятности имеет шансы достичь верхних слоев тропосферы, разумеется, в виде отдельных атомов и молекул, чтобы потом опять превратиться в воду и вернуться на землю.  
Своеобразный циклический круговорот, в конце концов, все живое когда-то возвращается в землю мертвым.  
Гипотетически в каплях дождя сохраняется некая энергетическая «память». Мужчина предпринимает безуспешную попытку припомнить что-либо из тех бесчисленных статей в журнале «Чудеса и приключения», которыми он увлекался в детстве.  
Где-то на юго-юго-востоке сейчас собираются мягкие кучевые облака в которых, если немного подождать, со временем произойдет головокружительная метаморфоза и мельчайшие капли водяного пара перейдут в следующее агрегатное состояние.  
А где-то в другой стороне знаменитый вулкан Этна, в который, согласно легенде бросился, предчувствуя свою смерть, Эмпедокл.  
Над характерной изломанной линией Везувия зависла седеющая полупрозрачная дымка.  
Всего лишь городской смог, а не предвестник катастрофического извержения.  
Впрочем, незримая катастрофа все же присутствует глубоко внутри, в душе маленького пепельноволосого мальчика,которым он был непостижимое количество лет назад, мечтавшего когда-то стать членом самой уважаемой мафиозной семьи.  
Нет, его Небо не раскололось и не обрушилось на землю. Небо всегда и везде неизменно, такое недостижимое и безнадежно далекое.  
Гокудера забывает стряхнуть пепел и хрупкий ноздреватый столбик рассеивается сам по себе вспышкой угасающих искр и белесоватого праха.  
Мысленно он переносится на сотни и тысячи километров назад, видит, словно воочию, забитую сигналящими машинами автостраду, черно-золотые ленты полицейского заграждения, мерцающие в оглушительной тишине проблесковые маячки пожарных мигалок.  
Взорванный и покореженный бронированный автомобиль с затонированными до обгорелой черноты разбитыми стеклами. Густой и тяжелый дым с прорывающимися наружу оранжевыми языками пламени.  
Чувствует на своих руках бесформенную тяжесть оплавленных колец Вонголы.  
Мысленным взором он погибает с каждым из четырех Хранителей.  
Он до сих пор еще не смирился с такой невосполнимой потерей.  
Он заглядывает в безмолвную пустоту и непостижимую вечность такого далекого и равнодушного ко всему неба.  
Небо в Италии такое же как и везде, впрочем, здесь и сейчас оно ближе и значительнее, как на воображаемой ведуте Каналетто.

 

09 сентября 2015


	2. Lethe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> флешмоб "Убей Десятого, Тсунаеши Саваду"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Tranquillity - Lethe

Лета  
Дай мне испить этой жажды  
Покоя и забвения,  
Я не хочу умереть,  
я не хочу сражаться  
Я просто хочу забыть,  
Оставить прошлое за спиной  
и погрузиться  
В реку забвения  
О, как мне легко дышать,  
Меня не тревожат  
Данные мной обещания  
И клятвы.  
Все унесла река.

Так я стоял один, один перед черным с серебряной отделкой гробом, усыпанным венками из живых цветов и мои мысли уносили меня прочь, из этой страны, из этого места, из этой жизни, из этой мафии.  
«Все кончено», - сказал я себе, потому что нечего было добавить к конечному итогу.  
Оставим месть для других, для того же Хибари,мне она не добавит ни гордости, ни сомнительного чувства удовлетворения.  
Я опустошен.  
Так трудно начинать свою жизнь заново.  
Сколько еще мне придется вот так все бросать и бежать в пустоту неизвестности.  
Вонгола еще не знает, но мысленно я попрощался с каждым.  
Последнее совещание после расформирования нашей группы.  
Я устало машу рукой «не надо меня провожать», и покидаю пределы влияния этого жестокого мира.  
Мафии.  
Тихая жизнь на краю обломков разрушенной своими же "освободителями" и чужими наемниками, цивилизации.  
я здесь "Белый учитель", после занятий в местной школе настойчиво и методично выполняющий очень тяжелую опасную работу, здесь все еще полным полно неразорвавшихся снарядов и мин.

Вдруг, телефонным звонком по междугородней линии. Срываюсь с этого проклятого людьми и богом, места и, не веря себе и голосу в телефонной трубке, лечу туда.  
Болезненно вскрывая так и не зарубцевавшуюся после всего, рану.  
Быть такого не может, ты все-таки жив?!  
Мнимая смерть, чтобы усыпить бдительных противников Альянса.  
Как же я… рад? Переполнен эмоциями? Окрылен надеждой?  
Где-то поверх захлестнувшего поначалу чувства привычной восторженности и эйфории, вот оно, смутно ощущаемая колющая боль внутри.  
Сдержанная, вполне объяснимая радость исподволь перерастает в печаль от осознания, что ты все такой же, полон надежды в наше объединенное будущее, строишь планы, а я...  
Я уже попрощался с тобой однажды.  
Можно ли все вернуть, спрашиваешь ты меня, бывшую Правую Руку, призвать новых Хранителей и начать все сначала, заново.  
Тихо покачиваю головой, нет.  
Мне уже довелось однажды убегать из дома, больше таких потерь мне не пережить.  
Снимаю памятное кольцо и тихо оставляю по ту сторону запертой для меня двери, теперь навсегда.

Ты не сможешь  
Склеить разбитую чашу, так чтобы все стало целым  
Опять  
Я не смогу снова рискнуть своим сердцем, как уже рисковал  
Дважды  
О, как я хочу покоя и забвения!  
Лета,  
Поглоти меня в свои воды, чтобы мне не испытывать снова  
Этой жажды  
Жить  
Я не хочу умереть,  
Но и страдать я больше  
Не в силах  
И даруй мне жизнь, я могу жить  
Без тебя….

 

19 декабря 2014


End file.
